Ophilia
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Ophilia and Avolon attended their parents funerals, they knew they only had each other in the world, but if that is so then how does Ophilia find herself in the past staring at another set of her parents gravestones? Sequel to His butler future girl
1. Chapter 1

"Avalon! Clean up this mess!" my master yells as my sister runs into the dining room "yes master" she mumbles as she leans down and gently pulls me up, master brutally beats one of us every time he has a bad day, and unfortunately for me I was serving him tea today. "Ophelia are you OK?" my sister asks as we walk through the hall, I chuckles painfully "no, my ribs are broken and I have blood spilling out my arm" I wince as she pulls the sleeve of my maid uniform up to inspect my cut. Master had stabbed me with a butter knife.

"We're having a lord come over today so master wants us to wear are long maid uniforms to hide are wounds" I tell Avalon as she cleans my arm, I sigh "we both know your efforts are pointless, I heal quickly unlike you" Avalon frowns "so what if your a Were like mother and I'm human like father, your still young and don't even know which Were you are, you could be a fox or wolf for all you know" Avalon smirks, I narrow my eyes "I happen to be some type of cat thank you" I huff as I show her my sharp teeth and my blue cat like eyes. I look into the mirror and tilt my head to the side, I blink three times and my hair changes from it's normal red to orange and black. "Maybe it's a tiger?" Avalon shrugs, "yep, mom was a black and white tiger, I only have three more days before I'm able to finally be able to transform into my tiger form when ever I want", "cause you'll be eighteen, yeah yeah" Avalon smirks.

The next day me and Avalon stay completely quite as the carriage pulls up "not a word of pleading or I'll lash you later" are master whispers to us, we bow in response and Avalon runs up to the carriage. She opens the door and bows as a tall man with black hair and red eyes steps out. He's wearing a butlers uniform and no expression on his face, he turns and a small boy steps out the carriage wearing a full blue outfit, top hat, and a black eye patch over his right eye "ah Lord Phantomhive, welcome to my mansion" master greats. Lord Phantomhive nods "thank you for having me, Nickolas". We move inside and on the way Nickolas glares a warning to me and Avalon while Lord Phantomhive passes by, his butler glances at us then moves forward.

I make Earl Gray tea as Avalon twists her light brown hair in her hand, her nervous habit, I look briefly into her green eyes to let her know it's OK and that this will be over without a lashing. Master grips my arm as I pour a cup of tea "move back and let Avalon do it" he says sternly, I glance at him then move back so Avalon may pour the tea. She shakes as she pours the tea for are master but once she pours the tea for Lord Phantomhive she's no longer shaking.

Avalon stands next to me as are master talks with Lord Phantomhive, I grab Avalon's hand and squeeze gentle to let her know we're fine. She gives me a small nod and are master tells us to make lunch and to take Lord Phantomhive's butler with us so he may prepare a dish for his master. I bow and we lead the butler to the kitchen, on the way I hold Avalon's hand and smile at her but she only frowns as we walk to the kitchen.

We stay silent as we fish are master his favorite dish, that is till the Phantomhive butler asks us "so what does he do to you two that makes you silent and nervous around him?" I continue to cut vegetables but Avalon accidentally drops her glass bowl, I use my super fast speed to catch it in time then I pat Avalon's head and set the bowl on the counter as I walk back over to my spot on the other side of the room. The Phantomhive butler stares at me intrigued and asks again, I sigh and shrug "nothing", "oh really? Your friend seems to shake as if he's beaten her" I pause this time and whip around "she's my sister, I'm Ophelia and her name is Avalon, what's yours?", "My name is Sebastian" he says with a small bow, I nod to him then turn to Avalon and tilt my head to the side "Avalon...are you doing what I think your doing?" I ask as I watch her stare into space, she snaps out of it and nods then darts her eyes to Sebastian then to me in a silent 'not with him around' look, I nod and finish my master's dish then we walk out the kitchen with Sebastian staring at us curiously.

I set the dish in front of my master only to see him fuming and Lord Phantomhive with a smug look on his face, my master glares at me and grabs his butter knife. I brace myself as the cool steal cuts deeply into my left cheek and crimson spills over my black and white maids uniform, I look at my master and with a monotone voice ask "will that be all master?" he yells at Avalon to clean his knife as he turns to me and slaps my face "you will respect me!" he snarls, I bow "of course, I have done nothing but that master" I assure as I step back so they may enjoy their meal. Blood continues to spill over my face and onto my uniform, I get annoyed with it so I look to make sure my master isn't looking as I will my wounds heal instantly.

I look over to see Sebastian staring at me curiously, he smirks and whispers to his master, Lord Phantomhive glances at me and says that he must leave to finish some things he forgot to do. Avalon and I bow to them as they leave and are master bids farewell. Once the carriage is out of sight master kicks me in the gut and says I'm to be lashed twenty times for making him angry. I bow and allow him to whip me, once it's over he throws me into my room and locks the door. Avalon runs over to me and cries "Ophelia are you OK?" I chuckle "please it's so numb I can't feel the pain anymore, I'll heal in a second just help me to the bed" I wince as she helps me to the bed. "So in the kitchen you had a vision, didn't you?" I ask, Avalon nods grimly then smiles "don't worry your pretty little head over it, go to sleep and know I love you so very much" she coos as she kisses my forehead. I hug my sister and fall asleep as my wounds heal.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolt out of bed to see fire engulfing my room, Avalon's body is in her bed burned past recognition. I scream out in pain but not physical pain, I cough as I burst out my room and run to my masters room, his door is closed so I burn my hand as I open the door. His body is on fire and he's screaming but soon the screaming stops as he dies. I shed no tears for him, as I run out the house. I drop to my knees and hug myself as I rock back and forth unable to unsee my sister's chard body. I shake my head and stand as I run back inside and back to my room, I pick up my sister's tiger necklace and clutch it in my palm as I pick up her body and jump out the window. I roar in agony as I stroke her hair, I don't shed tears tho. It would show weakness, I dig a hole and bury her in it "I know what you saw all day now, you could have told me that you saw your own death, why didn't you tell me. Why did you let yourself die, I know you saw what happens next...why couldn't you have stayed with me?" I ask as I stare down at her burial.

"I'm sorry this happened, but I must kill you as well Miss Ophelia" I voice behind me says, I whip around to see a grim reaper in full red. "What the hell? Are you a man or woman?" I ask, _it_ growls at me and screams "I am a woman! My name is Grell Sutcliff" I nod "got it, your a man" I smirk, he huffs and runs towards me with a chainsaw, I swiftly avoid his attacks without any effort "really Mr. Sutcliff, do you have anything better to do other then playing in this boring little crimson dance?" Grell gets angrier but I just laugh as I jump over him and kick him in the head sending him flying into the burning mansion, I really needed to release some energy.

I turn around to see a smirking Sebastian "hello Miss Ophelia", "S-Sebastian? What are you doing here?", "why are you fighting a reaper?", "good point. He or She attacked me first saying it was my time to die, my sister and master died in the fire...I buried my sister's body...why didn't my body burn?" I ask myself aloud as I hit my head. Sebastian smirks at me then picks me up bridal style "my master said to take you with me if your master did something like this" I look at Sebastian confused "what do you mean?", "Nickolas set his own house on fire and himself cause my master bought you and your sister, your healing powers kept you safe, but I have a feeling your sister was not lucky enough to poses these same powers. My master is now your master, are you ready to go?", "y-yeah...but I can walk" Sebastian chuckles "not the way we're going" he smirks as he takes off at lightning speed, it's right then that I realizes that Sebastian is a demon and that he must have a contract with Lord Phantomhive.

Once we're at the mansion Sebastian sets me down and I walk hastily into the mansion "you could have told me you were a demon" I grumble as I march to Lord Phantomhive's study. Sebastian smirks "I did not know it was necessary to tell you" I whip around once I'm in the office "it is when I've told you I'm a Were and that my Tiger amulet is my sisters prided possession, and the fact that you knew my sister and I were to die yet you take me away from that stupid grim reaper and bring me here declaring that I work for the small boy" I huff as I turn around to see said boy glaring at me. "Stop your glaring Phantomhive, I will say what I want. If you must know I'm not from this time, I'm from the future, a future where women are equal to men and people have cellphones and laptops and clean bathrooms with showers and no magic or slaves, I've been here since the age of five, now I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen tomorrow and that's when my Were powers kick in and I turn into a Were cat like my mother was. My sister and I got here and now I'm alone thanks to my old master Nickolas. Now I've told you everything, may I sleep now, before I collapse into the demon's arms?" I ask as I sway back and forth a bit. Sebastian picks me up and sighs "young master she's taken a lot in, may I let her retire in one of the guest rooms?" Sebastian asks, Lord Phantomhive nods "but once she's in bed come back, we must discuss some things", "yes young master" Sebastian says as he leaves the room and I slowly fall into a fit full nightmare.

~Dream~

_I walk hesitantly to a group of people at a grave sight, it's my time period and my sister and I are holding hands as we stare down at twin caskets. One casket has blue flowers and the other has yellow "bye mommy, bye daddy" My younger self says. Avalon looks up and points to an old man. We walk over to him and he gives me a necklace "take this and you'll go to a world you love, one full of creatures you thought to be fake". Avalon took the necklace from me and put it on, That's when we were transported. Shortly after Nickolas got us and beat us everyday till we obeyed him without complaint. Avalon was never the same, but I was stronger. My mother was a Were cat and my dad a human, so out of the two of us we found out I was a Were cat too and that Avalon was a normal human like father, but with the ability to see the future._

_The scene changes and I'm staring at a raven with red eyes "who are you?" it asks in a male voice. "I'm Ophelia" I answer. "Why are you here?", "I was transported here". "By what?", "by an old man with a tiger necklace". "Where are you from?", "I'm from the year 2021, but now it would be 2013". The raven swoops down and becomes a very huge raven, it picks at something dead and decaying at it's feet. When I look closer I see it's Avalon's body. I turn away and let a tear drop down my face as the scene changes._

_I'm stuck on a spiders wed "let me have your delicious soul" a huge spider says, I hiss and shake my head "leave me alone!" I yell "Sebastian! Sebastian!" I yell over and over again wishing, wanting Sebastian to save me, why? Why do I want him to save me. Because he's the only person I really know. So I scream again, begging him to save me "SEBASTAIN!"_

~Dream end~

"Sebastian!" I scream as I bolt out of bed and into someone's arms, I look up to see a confused Sebastian "u-um...hello" I stutter as I remove myself from him and sit on the bed. Sebastian looks at me amused then asks "what seems to be the problem, Lady Ophelia?", "nothing, I had a bad dream". Sebastian frowns "about what?", "first it was my past then me talking to a raven about right now...then the last dream...I don't know, I guess it was my future, I saw a spider" I shutter and continue "it wanted my soul".

Sebastian glares a bit, but not at me "is something bothering you?" I ask , Sebastian composes himself again and bows "nothing at all Milady, will you be able to sleep tonight?" I nod and crawl back into bed. Sebastian fixes my covers over my body and whispers "I am the raven" before he leaves the room. I mull over his words in my head and roll my eyes "of course, his demon form" I sigh as I roll over and fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

The next morning I get dressed in a long dark blue dress with long sleeves, brown boots and my red hair down. I blink my blue eyes and sigh as I look at my reflection in the mirror "Happy Birthday Ophelia, don't make me laugh...there is nothing happy about my birthday, I have no one to celebrate with" I sigh as I put my sister's tiger necklace on and walk out my room. "Morning, who are you?" a voice asks, I turn to see a young woman about my age maybe a little bit older. She has on a long blue dress as well and she has long auburn hair, her eyes are icy blue. "My names Ophelia, Sebastian and Ciel took me from my old master, I'm a milady for all but two hours, I'm a Maid within those hours" the girl nods "I've never seen you in the anime before, maybe this is a side effect of me being here, you look like me, strange. Well anyway my names Ebony. I'm Master Ceil's music teacher", I freeze and study her, she has my mother's name...she looks like my mother, but that's imposable! "Well it was nice meeting you but I'm going to the garden", "I'll come with you, I was headed that way anyway, I have to get away from that damn demon" she sighs. I smile and hold her hand as we walk down the hall. I slide down the railing and walk out the side door to the garden, breathing in the sent of flowers "The garden is beautiful I wonder if it's the only thing Finny can do right?" Ebony asks I shrug and walk around till my feet hurt while Ebony runs her hand over some flowers, she pauses and turns to see a man with messy black hair and cold yellow eyes. "What do you want pervert?" Ebony asks he chuckles saying "I asked my highness if he would let me invite someone dear to me,and he said yes. So your invited to a costume party that my highness is hosting" Ebony swallows hard and says "yes I will go, but not for you! My master has ordered me to come with him. And another thing! I am not someone dear to you! I threw you against a tree! Are you some kind of stalker now? I'd never date, kiss you, or hug you! Hell I'd never even touch you, so stay away!" Ebony yells, the man smiles saying "that feisty attitude makes me want you more, you will be mine Ebony!" he says as we glances at me then walks away. Ebony sit on a chair in the garden and say "that is on desperate pervert!". Sighing, I sit under a tree and watch the sky as gray clouds cover every inch, like a blanket, not a single sign of a light blue sky, just gray.

I get so absorbed that I don't see Sebastian standing next to me, "would you like some tea?" he asks, I jump up and turn in shock "S-Sebastian? When did you get here? Where's Ebony?", "moments ago Milady, would you like some tea? Ebony went back inside, I must go hunt her down now, I have a costume for her" I turn away from him "no, I'm fine", "you haven't had anything all day". I clear my throat and change the subject "please don't call me Milady, it's weird. Just call me Ophelia or Lya", "as you wish Lady Lya" he smirks, I sigh and he hands me some tea "drink, you need your strength, today we have a simple lemon filled cake, would you like a slice?" I nod and eat my cake as I stare at the garden. When I'm done Sebastian takes my plate and cup away "morning will not bring her back" Sebastian says before he leaves. I here a loud crash then someone yells "FIND ME AN OUTFIT IS WHAT HE SAID! NOT CUT MY HAIR AND DYE IT IN THE PROCESS!"

I sigh and stand to head back to my room when movement catches my eye, I turn and throw a dagger Sebastian gave me. Chuckling fills my ears then the man from before steps out the forest "hello Lady Ophelia, my name is Claude. Will you come with me?" I back up and glare, he sounds exactly like the spider from my dream.

Sebastian comes out of nowhere and flashes a fake smile to Claude "hello Sebastian, I was just asking this lovely lady to come with me", "she will be going nowhere with the likes of you, your threads shall not touch her". Claude chuckles "but they already have" he says as he disappears.

Sebastian turns to me and asks if I'm OK. I nod then asks "what does he mean? He said his threads have already touched me...what threads? Who is he?" I question. Sebastian frowns and says "nothing you need to concern yourself with. Come we're going to a party that Alois Trancy is hosting, my master was invited. You'll be master's maid, understood?" I nod "I'll change into my maid uniform" I say as I walk away.

Sebastian stops me and smirks "this is a costume party, your going to dress up" I gawk at him then sigh "very well, I will throw together something by tonight, will that be all Sebastian?", "yes, you are not needed for the rest of the day, I'll get you when it's time to leave". I nod and walk back inside "what should I wear?" I ask myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Sebastian knocks on my door "come in Sebastian!" I yell as I put the finishing touches to my outfit on. Sebastian walks in with his normal dull look but then it changes to a blush and his eyes go wide "what? You don't like it?" I ask as I run my hand along the fabric I've made to look like Tiger fur. My outfit is a body suit that's tight around my small figure and looks like tiger fur, I've made gloves that look like tiger paws and I made my own tiger ears pop out of my head, I let my tail show through the back and my teeth are sharp too. I have on black flats and red lipstick, and just for the fun of it I put a black collar around my neck with a bell on it.

"S-Sebastian? Are you done gawking?" I ask as I walk up to him, he snaps out of it and touches my ears "are they real?" he asks, I nod "so is the tail and, the teeth, oh! Also my blue tiger eyes" Sebastian looks me up and down in fascination. I giggle at his actions then pat his shoulder "come on lets get young master to the party shall we?" he smirks as follows me out the room.

As we walk through the hall I hum a tune and let my tail sway back and forth, Sebastian stays behind me the whole time, I turn to see his eyes are following my tail. I giggle and swipe my tail across his face, he looks at me and smirks "are you sure it's OK to tease a demon?" he asks "are you sure it's OK for you to play with a Were Tiger's tail?" I retaliate as I jump off the balcony and land perfectly on my feet, I put a hand on my hip and look up to Sebastian, I signal him to come to me with my finger and he smirks, his yes glow pick for a second then he's gone.

Someone breathes on my neck and I turn to see a smug Sebastian, I giggle and look around him to see a stunned Ceil "hello young master" I great as I walk around Sebastian, my tail brushing against his chest as I go. Ceil sighs "lets get this over with" he says as he exits the mansion followed by Ebony in a coat that hides her outfit "E-Ebony! Your hair!" I gawk as I see that it's short and black, Ebony glares at Sebastian then links arms with me and we follow behind Ciel and open the carriage door for him once he's in Sebastian lets Ebony and I in then he gets in himself as the other three servants that work here drive the carriage.

On the ride to Alois Trancy's mansion Sebastian and Ceil kept staring at me and Ebony, I cross my legs and turn to them "will you two quit staring at me! I have the coat on and it's not coming off!" Ebony says in a deadly voice. Sebastian sighs in a 'darn' voice and Ceil looks away blushing "you have Lizzy, stop looking at me" Ebony sneers "my apologies. Sebastian, I will pick the outfit from now on, understand?" Sebastian nods sadly and I smile at this little fight. "Is there something over here that interests you?" I question "no not at all" Ceil says as he blushes even more. Sebastian smirks and says "your dressed as a wild cat, I happen to love cats" I giggle "I never pegged you for a cat lover" I say as we pull up to the mansion. I hop out and hold the door open for Ebony, Ceil, and Sebastian. Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy head around back to the servants entrance while Sebastian, Ebony, Ceil, and I walk up to the front door. Sebastian knocks on the door and I stand behind him with Ebony and Ceil. Claude opens the door "hello Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, and of course Miss Ophelia and Lady Ebony", shivers go down Ebony and my spin as he racks his eyes over us, "you look lovely, please come in" he says. I gulp and follow behind Sebastian, Claude looks down at my tail and smirks "your a Demon?" he asks, I shrug and Sebastian steps between us, Claude smirks as he leads the way to the ball room for the party. "Look around" Ceil whispers to Sebastian, I stay close to Ceil and Ebony. Ebony gets the violin player to give her his violin so she can play a song. When she's don't Sebastian and Claude complement her. "When does the party start?", "when more guests arrive" Claude says.

Ebony sighs and takes off her coat to reveal a cat suit is full black and is basically a black bathing suit and black jacket that goes own to the middle of her stomach and long black boots that goes up to her thighs, she even has a tail. I look at her face again, she has on black cat ears and a red necklace. I smile at her outfit that she was screaming about earlier, Claude blushes and takes Ebony's coat. More quests arrive and Ebony walks over to the wall and leans against it, I follow her lead and we stay like this for a while "I hate these things" I groan, Ebony nods in agreement. She freezes and pushes off the wall as a man walks up. "I hardly recognized you, since your hair is out of you face" Ebony says looking into his green and yellow eyes. His hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and he's wearing a black suit and a funny black hat with some cards in it. He has a big red bow around his neck and he's wearing a black mask. I giggle and ask "Mad Hatter?", "correct!~" he says holding out his hand for Ebony to dance. Ebony and I look over and see Claude getting angry and Sebastian frowning so I smile and say "She'd love to dance" as I push her forward.

Ebony turns and smiles at me before walking out to the dance floor and dancing with the Mad Hatter man. Ceil gets wine spilled on his pirate costume and a maid with blonde hair takes him out the room. Sebastian and Claude leave as well and Ebony talks to the Mad Hatter guy. Alois's maid, Hanna, walks out with a long box on wheels. I walk over to Ebony and her friend. Ebony quickly puts her hands together and when she separates them she has earplugs in her hands. She hands them to Mad Hatter and me making another pair for herself "quick put them on!" she orders I look at her puzzled. Ebony rolls her eyes and point at the instrument that Hanna uncovers. The Mad Hatter looks back at Ebony with his yellow-green eyes and asks "how did she get that?" in a serious voice. Ebony shrugs and we puts the ear plugs in. Ebony is just about to put her ear plugs in when the music starts. She falls to the ground and cover her ears, unable to move. Mad Hatter bends down on one knee and puts her ear plugs in her ears. I sigh in relief and they stand "you OK?" Mad Hatter mouths and to her, she nod unable to hear him or anything.

I look around to see everyone suffering except for Lau, Ranmao, and Agni. Agni does something to Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny so they don't hear the music and he covers Prince Soma's ears with his Sherlock Holmes hat. Ebony grabs Mad Hatter's hand and pulls him over to them. We all get surrounded by crazy people and have to knock them out. I look up and see Sebastian playing music with some glasses full of water and Hanna's instrument explodes. I take out my ear plugs and they disappear along with Mad Hatter;s ear plugs and Ebony's. "Very interesting. I'm glad I came!" Hatter says and I smile. Ebony sighs "me too. Even though I'm wearing this outfit" I nod in agreement. "I love that outfit your wearing miss!" I hear a voice say and we turn around to see a small boy with blonde hair and turquoise eyes dressed up as a vampire.

"Thank you, who are you?" Ebony asks as Hatter stands by her side and puts his hand on her waist. "I'm Alois Trancy, who are you?" Ebony curtsies and in an innocent voice says "My names Ebony Lachrimae", I freeze, she doesn't just have my mother's first name or looks...now I realize that she is my mother. "Black tears?" Alois inquires, Ebony nods and Alois looks at where the Mad Hatter's hand is and removes it, taking Ebony to the dance floor. She looks back at Hatter and I and mouths '_help me_'. He nods and turns to me "would you like to help?~" he asks in a creepy voice, I look at my mother and take his hand and nod as we dance around till Ebony is safe in his arms again and I'm unfortunately with the kid. "So who are you, I see your with Ebony", "my names Ophelia" I say in a small voice, not wanting to reveal to him that my mother in younger form is in this time period with me.

Alois nods and the song ends, he goes to talk to Ceil and I look around for Ebony. I spot her with Lau, and I'm horrified to see he's trying to kiss her, but then Alois cuts in and daces off the dance floor and walks out to the balcony with Ebony, I sigh and walk over to the wall. I lean on the wall and look down, someone steps in front of me, I look up to see Sebastian "hi" I mumble. "Master says it's time to go", I nod and look over to see Ebony with Ceil. I yawn and we walk back outside and get into the carriage. The ride home is silent which is just what I need so I can think this over, she can't be my mother, but her name is the same, the woman next to me is in her twenties and I just turned eighteen.


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage stops and Ebony bolts out and runs to her room, slamming the door behind her. I don't blame her, she hates the outfit she was forced into, but I need to talk to her, if she is my mother then I need to find out some things. Sebastian sighs and goes up to talk to Ebony so me and Ceil play chess till Sebastian comes back. "Ebony is in bed now, she's such a hand full", "oh, and what am I?" I question. Sebastian smirks "your difficult to keep up with, _Tiger_" I grin and we talk for a bit as I get beat in chess over and over again. I yawn and Sebastian sighs and picks me up, I don't fight him even though I want to, I'm just to tired "I'll assist Ophelia to her bed chambers" he tells Ceil as we walk off.

"I can do it" I mumble as I squirm and finally get set down, that's when we both hear it. Ebony thrashing around in her bed, I run to the door and push it open then Sebastian sits at her bed "SEBASTIAN!" she yells as she bolts out of the bed and into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian looks at her confused and asks "what's wrong?" Ebony touches her face and feels a tear so she wipes her face and says "nothing, it was nothing. You can leave" she puts a poker face on and Sebastian sets her on her bed and hugs her "tell the truth" he says in a low voice. Ebony starts to cry, not holding any tears back. Sebastian rocks her back and forth and as she tells him her dream. "_I'm running through the woods and a man is chasing me. I look back at him and he says "come on Ebony, lets go back home and play" I don't control my actions as my lips move on there own and say "no! Go away! I hate you, you'll never be my father Daniel!" Daniel, my step-father, runs faster and catches up with me. He pushes me to the ground and sits on top of me, holding me down. I scream for help and struggle against him but it's no use, he's too strong. He lets his guard down and I knee him in his manhood and make a run for it. Without thinking I yell "Sebastian! Sebastian, save me! He's going to kill me." That's when I woke up". "_It was just a nightmare" Sebastian says as he stands up. Ebony gets under her covers and lays down, Sebastian kisses her forehead and says goodnight, leaving her room with me in toe.

"A nightmare of her step-father trying to get her again? She's been here a whole month without any problems and yet now she has a nightmare, how can this be?" Sebastian wonders out loud. "She's been here a month?" I question, Sebastian nods and sighs "she's from a different tie period, some different dimension, like you, maybe she's more into the past then you are though" I nod trying to put all the pieces together. "Very well, good night Sebastian", "night" he calls as he heads into his room.

Now everyone's in bed asleep except for me, no I'm on my bed meditating, trying to figure out how my mother got here, she doesn't have an amulet, she's defiantly from the passed though, not this far back but still far back from where I am. I sigh and fall back onto my pillow and shut my eyes, I see my sister's burning corpse and bolt up. "Yeah no, I'm not sleeping" I sigh as I put on a maid uniform and walk out my room, it's been six hours, morning doesn't come till a few more hours so I decide to clean, clean the whole mansion, I'm sure I'll get to sleep then.

Sebastian wakes up and sees me cleaning so hours later, he tells me to go to bed but I refuse. I smile when I see Ebony running down the hall in a gray shirt from the breast down and above is white, it has buttons and a black long sleeved shirt under the top shirt. The pants are full black jeans and she has on black flats from Ciel's time period. She runs up and hugs Sebastian, "what are you doing?" he asks shocked and Ebony smiles up at him and says "thanks! You did good. I can tell you made the cloths I'm wearing" Sebastian smiles and says "I'm glad you like them I went through hell trying to think of what you people wear in your time, then I remembered you explaining an outfit you had when you went to a play you called "The Fair" Ebony smiles and finger her outfit then Sebastian touches her hair and asks "why?" Ebony removes his hand and says "you touched me! Down to eight. But back to your question, I cut my hair cause this is how it was when my parents died" Sebastian nods and walks us to the dining hall where Ciel's sipping on tea.

Ciel looks up and starts coughing I run over to him and ask "are you OK?" as Ebony rubs his back. "Y-your hair?" he breaths and I giggle "what about it?" Ebony asks and Ciel grabs her hair and says "why is it short!", "ow! Ow! Ow! I cut it! I cut it!" Ebony says and Ceil lets her hair go "why'd you do that?" he asks and Ebony turns to Sebastian and Sebastian tells Ciel "apparently that's the length it was when her parents died". "Why did you let it grow in the first place?" Ciel asks and we sit down "you see Ciel, I dyed my hair brown before they died and I had my hair short. When my parents died I didn't touch my hair, all I did was wash and brush my hair. I didn't want to do anything to my hair in honor of them. That is till Sebastian trimmed and dyed my hair for the party yesterday. I saw no point in keeping my hair normal anymore so I cut it short this morning and like Sebastian said yesterday, my hair looks good black" Ciel nods and Sebastian frowns and says "I'm sorry, I didn't know your hair was a remembrance", "don't be sorry, I needed to let go of them anyway" Ebony says with a smile.

"So what time period are you from?" I inquire. Ebony looks at me shocked and I point to Sebastian "he told me", "oh, well in that case. I'm from a different dimension in the future where this world here is an anime. I know all the people here because I've seen them in the show, you on the other hand. I've never seen you before. I think your here as a side effect from me being here, who knows. I was brought here cause I made a wish to any spirit that would listen, I wanted to be taken away from my abusive step-father. So a spirit brought me here out of boredom, said I'd make the story fun. He gave me any power you can possibly think of and made it so no one would remember me" she sighs as she eats her breakfast, I don't eat I just nod and listen to her. "What about you?" she inquires.

I gulp, should I tell her? Yeah, I should. "I'm from year 2021 and I'm...well I'm your" I freeze unable to say it, it's just to weird. Ebony looks at me confused "your my what?"she asks as she stands up slowly. "I'm your daughter" I finish as I stand and back up. Ebony's eyes bulge and she looks me up and down "DAUGHTER!" she screams as she runs up to me and shakes me. Ceil and Sebastian look at me in shock. "Did you know this before you met me? Did you know I was here? In this time?" she asks as she shakes me. I cry and push away from her. "No, of course not! My sister and I got stuck in this time period when we were five, after you and father's funeral. I found out you were my mother when you said your full name at the party. You have no idea how it feels to be alone for so long without your parents, to be stuck in a time period that you don't even know. To forget your mother's sent and your father's face! I could die with how much it burns inside!" I yell as I look her dead in the eyes.

I can see she wants to comfort me, like a mother would, like her mother senses have come early, but I just shake my head and run out the room. "I'm going into town! Don't follow me, I'll be back later!" I yell as I run out the mansion and walk down the path leading to town.

In town I smile as I walk around, now that I'm a Lady and not a maid I can appreciate the lovely town, it may be dull and grim but to me it's beautiful and full of color. Maybe it's cause I like dark colors, who knows. I pass many stores even one for Ciel's toy company, I was tempted to enter but figured I wouldn't find anything I liked. I wonder around and stop dead in my tracks when I see a Cemetery right behind a shop that says 'Undertaker's' on it. "Well it is a gloomy gray day, Guess I could look around the Cemetery. Not like I want to go back to the mansion any time soon" I sigh as I push open the black gate and waltz in with a grin. I look down at the grave stones, all of them are the same but with different names, I look around dully that is till a name catches my eye. I freeze and with a shaking hand I brush some dirt of the name, I kneel down, not caring about my dress as I read the name again:

~Avalon Marie Lachrimae~

Beloved sister and strong heart

She will never be forgotten in any time

"How is that possible? I buried her in front of the mansion! No one knows we're from another time" I say harshly as I fall back on my bottom and look to either side of my sister, there are two other graves with that I know.

~Ebony Lachrimae Undertaker~

Beloved mother and unique being

Demon cat

–

~Undertaker~

Beloved father and good laugh

Shinigami

"Hello Miss~" a voice behind me says, I turn to see a man with a long black robe on the covers his hands, he has a gray sash that goes across his chest and ties at his side. He's wearing black boots and he has scars on his neck face and pinky finger, his nails are long and black and his eyes are covered by his long gray bangs, his hair ends at his thigh and is messy with some braids in it. "Hi" I great. "What are you doing in my Cemetery, at these graves?" he asks as he chuckles a bit. "Oh I'm sorry, I like this place so I came in", "you like dead people?~" "They're good company" I joke, I'm surprised when I see the man fall over laughing "good company!" he laughs, I giggle at him then stand up and brush myself off "I'll go now, sorry for intruding" I bow. The man chuckles "no no, not intruding. Come in and have some tea and cookies~ I made them myself~" he says in a creepy voice.

I shrug "why not, I don't have to be back for some time" I say as I skip down to the shop with the mysterious man leading the way. The wind picks up and the smell of death finds it's way to my nose. I pause, the wind is coming upward...the man I'm following smells...of death. I grin and run up to him, he walks into the shop through a back door and I tap his shoulder. He turns and I move his bangs to the side, his eyes have double irises, one green and the other yellow. "Wow! Your the man from the dance! Your danced with Ebony!" I grin, the man frowns "so~". I gawk "so? So! You danced with her! You share some connection with Ebony! Who are you? What was with those gravestones" I question. The man chuckles drily and pokes my head "need only remember and you'll know~" he coos.

I sigh and try to think, I've never seen anyone like him...maybe he's from my time, I have very few memories of the future I'm from, my mother took care of us, dad was never home, I saw him every once in a while...but I can't put a face to him or a voice. I sigh and look up to see the man holding out a beaker with tea in it. I sigh and grab it then sip on the tea as I sit onto of a coffin "there's a body in there~" he chuckles, I look down and then back up and shrug as I drink more tea "he won't mind if I sit on him" I smirk as I reach for a bone shaped cookie in a jar.

The man watches me for some time before he smirks and asks "what's your name?", "What's yours?" I retaliate. The man grins, showing me his sharp teeth before answering "The Mortician~", "really that's your name? I like Mad Hatter better", "really? It's my title, name, same thing~" he chuckles. I sigh "my names Ophelia" Mortician pauses as if mulling over my name then grins "what a lovely name~ Where are your parents? Your a young adult, not yet ready to be on your own, so whom do you call mother?~" I look him over before answering "Ebony Lachrimae, but she's dead in my time, the Ebony you know is my mother, a younger version but still my mother. Don't even ask about my father, he's dead too. I work as a maid at Lord Phantomhive's mansion, well for two hours of everyday, other than that, I'm a Milady" Mortician nods then says "I know the young Earl~ he visits from time to time to get information~ him at that demon butler of his~" I freeze. "You know Sebastian is a demon!", "yes, and that you are too, half a demon that is~" I narrow my eyes "how?", "need only remember~" he repeats.

I groan and finish my tea and down another cookie, "well I must be getting back to the mansion, Mr. Mortician. I need to serve my two hours, I'll visit again" I say as I hug him and walk out the door, I look back up at the name of the shop then shrug and walk back the way I came.

Once I'm home I run up to my room and collapse on my bed before anyone can notice my presence or ask me anything. I wonder and ponder, if Ebony really is my mother, who's my father? How'd she get back to her time period? Who was the old man that sent me and Avalon to this time? Why did we get sent back here only to have Avalon die?

I hear a small knock on my door and Ebony walks in "hey, Ophelia" she says awkwardly. I sit up and wave, "how was your day?" I inquire. Ebony smirks "well your from the future you tell me", "I left when I was five, you first" I smirk. Ebony nods "well I taught Ceil then helped the other servants with problems they had and I spotted Claude talking with Sebastian in the garden, I was on the roof...a voice or the spirit that sent me here contacted me in my mind and told me that my step-father and Claude look exactly the same, take a look at this photograph" she says as she hands me a picture of her in a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a black bra. The man that looks like Claude has his hand on her hip, he's wearing a blue polo shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Mega creepy!" I breathe as I hand the photo back, Ebony nods and puts the photo in her pocket. "So...what'd you do today?" she asks, "oh I visited your friend, you know the Mad Hatter guy from the party", "oh you mean Undertaker" she says casually, but my whole body stiffens "U-U-UNDERTAKER? Is that his name?" I question. Ebony nods. "That's the name that was on a gravestone in the Cemetery!", "well he is a Shinigami, and a joker" she shrugs.

I shake my head "he had one of my older sister and...of you" Ebony gaps at me "what?", "well I have an older sister named Avalon but she died in a fire with my old master, which is why I'm here now.

"Well I'll talk to you later" Ebony says as she hugs me and teleports out my room. I sigh and change into a white button up dress shirt I took from Sebastian's room and then some soft night pants I got from Ebony, courtesy of her powers, as I snuggle up into my covers and sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~One year time skip~

I bolt out of bed and run down the stairs, my tail pops out as I giggle and run around the whole house before Sebastian grabs me by the back of the neck and scolds me "no running inside" he smirks. I nod then break free of his hold and run into the dinning room, I just on Ebony's lap and hug her whispering "Happy Birthday" she grins and whispers a silent thank you before finishing her meal. "I'm going to Undertaker's today" she says, I nod and play with her long black hair, she's wearing a beautiful white dress with purple birds and butterfly's at the bottom.

"Well have fun with..._your boyfriend_" I tease, Ebony blushes furiously them messes up my newly cut red hair. "Don't forget to take Sebastian" Ceil calls as she's just about to leave. Ebony sighs and they both walk out the door, perfect.

I turn to Ceil and ask "what shall I do for the preparations, for the party?" Ceil sees my tail swaying back an forth rapidly and sighs "your to hipper, your job is to take a day off, go into town and go to a zoo, or park or something down come back till the party, that's an order" I nod and run but up stairs to put on a simple red dress that has straps not sleeves. My shoes are black flats and my red hair comes just to my shoulder.

I run out the mansion with nothing but the hipperness I awoke with this morning as I run through the woods. **"Ophelia~ Such a wonderful name, so where are you from anyway?"** A voice from all around asks, it's not Claude or anyone I recognize, "who are you?" I inquire, I here chuckles then Images and memories flash before my mind rather painfully as I see things in Ebony's eyes:

_I smile at the memory's I've made here and then I open my eyes to see Ciel smiling too. I feel a pain in my chest and all the powers being sucked out my head, then I feel cold and my skin gets pale, my fingernails turn black and my lips do as well. I look at my reflection to see I have my straight shoulder length auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. My outfit is once again overall shorts with a black and red long sleeved t-shirt under it, and no shoes._

_I smile and look down to see my emerald green wedding ring is still on my finger and the contract seal on my face has disappeared "well?" I ask as I turn to Undertaker, mostly wanting my husbands approval "you look wonderful as always my love~", "good answer" I chuckle as I kiss him deeply. "Now what?" Ciel asks "now I spend the remainder of my life with you goof balls and try to avoid the shinigamis that may try to find me. I smile to show my new fangs and my eyes glow pink "this should be fun" I purr._

I snap out of it and fall to the ground, a vicious wind picks up around me, **"your the daughter of Undertaker and Ebony. I sent her here, I'm the reason you where born. You need to see these thinks, need to see your family, before they where separated. Things don't go as planned, Later young Ebony gives birth to a child then a year later another, that's when she's teleported back to her time, unable to see her husband again, only once a month was he able to come to your world, she wishes for you to be able to meet him and know him. So I made an offer, to seen you and your sister into the past, it seems you two turned out well. The only thing left is to protect your mother from something, the reason she was sent back to her time"**

I hold my head, the words penetrate through me at such a high pitch it kills my tiger hearing. "TELL ME!" I yell over the pain as I grit my teeth. I hear another chuckle then yet another scene plays in my head:

_I wake up still in Undertaker's arms as I whisper "peak a boo?" Undertaker sits up and makes me face him as he looks at me eye to eye "what did you say?" he asks in a serious voice. I blink and say again "peak a boo~" in a childish voice, Undertaker still looks at me with a serious face as he says "I see you". I lick his cheek and wrap my arms around his neck, __What is my body doing! What am I saying! __I ask myself as Undertaker removes my hands and stand up from the couch. he pulls out a reaper scythe and points it at me saying "get out of Ebony, Adrienne"._

_I flinch in my head as I hear my voice say "aw is that how you treat your lover these days, how rude", "your not my lover!" Undertaker says and I try and remember the meaning of the name Adrienne, oh yeah, that's what it was. Dark lady from the sea, so she's some kind of water demon? I think inside my body. I hear a chuckle and realize it's me, "your girlfriend figured it out before you, you should hear her in this small little body trying to remember what the meaning of my name is, she found it quickly though, I'm impressed". I watch helplessly in my own body as Adrienne stands from the coach and walks over to Undertaker._

_Undertaker raises his scythe but Adrienne says "tisk, tisk, tisk! You wouldn't want to harm this little butterfly now would you?" Undertaker stops remembering it's my body, he puts his scythe down and Adrienne walks up to him and walks around him then kisses him gently on the cheek. "What do you want Adrienne?" Undertaker asks coldly, Adrienne smiles and says "same thing I always want my love, you and a new body, looks like this Ebony girl is a good choice". I mentally hold my head as I say __this is impossible, who is this women?_

Adrienne P.O.V

_I sigh looking at my appearance in the mirror "Undertaker, you fell for this, she's so small and skinny~" I whine. I look at him through the mirror and watch him glaring at me. "Don't look so down, the spell only lasts a day, or that's what the red reaper said". Undertaker stands and walks over to me "what did you say?" he asks in a very serious voice "it only lasts a day?" I ask and he says "no the other part", "the red reaper? Ah yes his name was Grell I believe, I needed a body, he knew one" I say smiling "revenge" Undertaker mumbles and pushes me onto the coach. "Sorry Adrienne but my only love is Ebony, if that idiot is getting revenge it will last one whole day, so you will stay here till it's time to send you back to your bloody puddle!", "lake! Bloody lake, not puddle" I hiss._

The Scene ends and I hold my head, Adrienne? _Dark lady from the sea? __**"She tampered with Ebony's body, cursed her cause she held Undertaker's heart a small curse no one would notice till she was truly happy, after having a child that shares her own powers, the powers of a demon." **__I gulp "what do I need to do?", __**"protect her, don't let Grell put Adrienne in Ebony's body"**__ I nod and the voice, along with the pressure in my head, leaves. I nod and look around, it's night fall already,_

_Crap the party! I race back to the house only to get caught by the triplets that work for Alois "what the hell!" I scream as they drag me away, turn into a full tiger but they just pull out tranquilizers and put me out._


	6. Chapter 6

_When I wake I find myself in a cage, I look around "how do I get in these situations" I groan as I sit up. "Hello Miss Ophelia" I hear someone say, look around to see Hanna. "what do you want?" I growl, she just smiles and says "Claude wants you and Ebony, he found out about your family tree and thinks your his child from the future, he won't ask Ebony since he erased her memory of this time period, including you". I smirk "that won't last long. Where am I?", "the basement, we added a cage just for you, and you'll stay here till Claude comes down to get you". I nod and she leaves, that's when I loose it, I curl up into myself and silently cry. Why does it always happen to me!_

Ebony P.O.V

I walk down the hall alone and I see a glowing ghost like person, she motions for me to follow her so I do. She leads me to a room with a violin. I get a feeling like I should play the song 'Elements' by Lindsey Stirling. so I do. I get a flash of De-ja-vu and drop the violin. "Ebony what are you doing?" I hear a voice say and without even thinking I say "how long have you been there?" _Why do I have Da-ja-vu from saying that?_I ask myself and Alois walks over to me and says "your good! How'd you learn to play?", "well I picked up violin one day and just started to play, I gradually got better and now I play like a pro, it took about a year" Alois nods and asks "can you play or do anything else?" I nod and say "I'm a piano player and I can dance while I play the violin" Alois smiles and says "will you play for me?" I nod and he sits in a chair I play a song called 'Song of the caged bird'. When the songs over Alois smiles and hugs me saying "what a lucky man I have you in my grasp" I smile a fake smile and then I see Daniel. I let go of Alois and tuck my hair behind my ears "hello...I was just, just hugging him..I swear!" Daniel looks at me confused but then goes to his straight face and whispers in my ear "I'll forgive you this one time, but only cause I'm getting rid of you and he's paying, got it?" I shake in fear and nod "yes, I understand"

I get into the room they gave me and I see Hanna "hello miss Ebony I'll be your maid" I nod and walk over to her slowly "will you hug me?" I ask in a whisper and he smiles and says "yes of course". I hug her and fall to the floor as she strokes my hair "are you alright miss?" she asks and I nod "yes I just needed a woman's touch" she nods and stands "I'll be going now, call if you need me" I nod and stand up. Hanna closes the door and I sigh "stay strong Ebony! Stay away from Daniel and it will all work out!" I whisper to myself.

I sigh and change into a white nightgown, I look down at my wrist and see a blue ribbon "wear did you come from?" I ask the ribbon like it can hear me. I'm about to take it off when I feel something deep down inside me tell me not to take it off, so I listen and leave it on. I grab a gray sash I was wearing and wrap it around me. I sigh and see smoke, I start giggling and look out the window to see snow. I hear a knock on my door and I back up into the wall as Daniel comes in and takes his glasses off "hello Ebony~" he says as he pins me to the wall and kisses my cheek. I struggle against him and shut my eye and whisper "someone help me!" All of a sudden I feel no one on me. I open my eyes to see Daniel on the ground looking at me shocked. He walks over to me and tries to touch me but gets electrocuted and thrown against a wall again. I look at the blue ribbon and it's glowing "Undertaker?" I whisper, I see the white glowing girl again and I run past Daniel and run up to her "your me aren't you?' I ask like an idiot. The glowing white girl nods and puts her hand up "wish and it will be granted" she says. I nod and put my hand up to her's and say "I wish I had my memories back, all of them!"

The glowing girl goes into me and shows me all my memories I've had at Ciel's mansion, my daughter, and the encounters I've made since I've been here. I smile and whisper "family!" she goes back out of me and nods before wondering off. I run into the room again and slam Claude and say "I'm going to kill you if you ever try that again, Claude Faustus!" he smirks and says "your bold, my sweet Ebony" chills go down my spin and I glare "go to hell bastard! You and your cobwebs!" I yell as I punch him and he flies threw the wall and the wall cracks, I walk over to a mirror and make a pair of scissors appear in my hand, I sigh and cut my hair the way Sebastian cut it and I smile. I walk out and head for Ciel's mansion, I wrap my sash around me and hold on tight to my blue ribbon "thanks Undertaker, You saved me!" I say and I run to _my _home.

Sebastian P.O.V

_Why aren't we going to rescue her? Why is my master just sitting there! _I ask myself as my master sips his tea "master, should we plan to get Ebony back? What if they have Ophelia too?" I ask in a polite voice "no just wait, Undertaker as already saved Ebony from what I can tell, and Ophelia should be fine, I sent her out earlier" my master says and I look at him puzzled. I look at Undertaker and see that he's just as confused as I am. "How exactly did I do that earl?" Undertaker asks and my master puts his tea down and says "you told us you gave her presents, presents with magical properties so it should jog her memories. Ebony isn't weak she doesn't need saving" I nod, _yes of course I need to trust that my sister isn't weak! But is Ophelia strong?_

Ebony P.O.V

_I wrap the sash around me and us speed to get to the mansion, I'm about to open the door when someone opens it and I feel a bone crushing pain. I open my eyes to see Sebastian hugging me. "H-hello S-Sebastian!" I say between gasps of air "put...me down...can't b-breath" I say and Sebastian sets me down and says "I was so worried!" I shrug and hold up my wrist and show him my ribbon "this protected me, but not from his vulgar touch...but it did protect me from sleeping with him. as soon as I screamed a bubble appeared and electrocuted him every time he tried to touch me cause I didn't say the two words that would set me free" Sebastian hugs me again this time lighter and says "my sister is home" I smirk and say "you can't get rid of me that easily, brother...Where's Ophelia?" I question as I look around._

_I feel a pull and something tell me I know where she is._

_"We don't know, no one has been able to locate her since the preparations of the party" Undertaker says as he tries not to think what I'm thinking, try not to remember the way Claude looked at her, when she was dancing with Alois, the want in his eyes. All because she looked like me, my daughter, __his sweet Ebony__, as he would say. I turn to Ceil but he avoids my gaze "Ceil...I-I know where she is" I say in a low voice. "Where?" Sebastian asks, I can see the plea in his eyes, he doesn't want me to say the very place I just came from, but I do._

_"She's at the Trancy mansion" I breathe_

_Everyone goes tense and I explain how I know. "When I was there I was led by a white ghost girl, she showed me my memories then left, but if you take a closer look at said ghost girl...it's actually Ophelia covered in a white glow, red hair, blue eyes. My daughter. She must have been kept some place no one could see or find her, I didn't know she was there till I left and could sense that she was...I'm sorry guys...she needs are help, she's not strong enough, at least I don't think she is" I say, my voice sounding like that of a worried mother._

_Sebastian cuts in with a chuckle and I can't help but want to smack him, "exactly was part of this mess is funny to you, brother?" I inquire in a dangerously low voice. Sebastian just gives of an mischievously smile and says "young Ophelia can handle herself, my guess is she's in the basement, I'm sure she has figured this out already herself. If she's still there than she's in a cage. My guess is the rest of her powers have kicked in and that white ghost you saw was Ophelia"._

_We sit back and gawk at him "So your saying my daughter showed me the way out then left on her own?" I inquire, Sebastian nods. "Then wouldn't she be back here?" Ceil asks. Sebastian sighs "she doesn't want to come back at the moment, she knows everything she needs to know and is calming her powers right now, she'll be back in the morning so I suggest we head off to bed"._

_I turn around to Undertaker with his eyes visible, I smile and hug him "I missed you soooooo much! You saved me, I would still be there if it weren't for the ribbon and Ophelia" I say laying my head on his chest. Undertaker chuckles and says "your welcome~" as he hugs me back. I let go of Undertaker and we grin at each other, but then my grin fades as I fall onto the ground "Ebony!" I here them all yell and I mumble "just tired...regaining my memory to a lot out of me...I need to sleep, such a long night". I see a blurry figure nod and pick me up, it smells like Sebastian so I put my head on his chest and say "I missed you, brother" Sebastian smirks and says "I missed you too"._


	7. Chapter 7

Undertaker P.O.V

I grin at Ebony but then her grin fades and Sebastian picks her up and takes Ebony to her room "don't worry Undertaker, she's just sleepy" Ciel says and I nod "tell her I love her and that if she loves me too she'll come to my shop tomorrow, please?" I ask and Ciel nods "I shall tell her". I walk out the door and head to my shop to straighten up.

_When I get there I see coffins everywhere and I remember how she loves the feel of them. I chuckle as I stack two coffins on top of each other then put two more coffins on either side of the two coffins. I put a cloth on the two coffins stacked on top of each other and then set down black flowers in the center. I put out two of my dog bone biscuits and decide to cook some curry buns "I can't wait~", I say to myself but then I stop in front of the mirror and decide to get a suit. In the mirror I can see someone behind me, so I whip around and pull out my death scythe._

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_Before Ebony wakes up with amnesia:_

_I'm in the cage, I can sense Ebony above me so I wait. After a while Claude walks in and smiles at me, "hello my dear Ophelia" he says, I nod to him as I keep my posture relaxed, not wanting to alarm him. "So, who's your father?" his inquires, I smirk "well you like getting down to the point now don't you" I chuckle, but it's not a light chuckle, more of a not funny at all chuckle. Claude narrows his eyes and inquires again, "who's your father?" I grin and meet his glare with one of my own more of a mischievous grin, "wouldn't you like to know~" I say in a creepy voice as my eyes glow green for a split second, Claude narrows his eyes trying to determine if it was a trick with the lights, but I know for a fact what it was. What I have failed to realize this whole time. Just who my father is._

_Claude gets annoyed and leaves, which is just what I need, a white glow surrounds my body and I meditate for a few hours then I open my eyes and grin as a swipe my hand through the air once, the cage shatters to pieces. I stand and waltz out then out the basement and into the hall, I see Ebony but I know about her memory lose so I show her where a violin is hoping it will work to make her remember but Alois steps in and talks to her, I hide and watch till she goes to her room and Claude tries to have his way with her._

_She pushes him back with a force field provided by a blue ribbon on her wrist, I smirk and she turns, just now noticing me. She runs up to me and asks "your me aren't you?" I not wanting to tell her who I am just nod and put my hand up. "wish and it will be granted" I say in an ominous voice "I wish I had my memories back, all of them!"I go into Ebony and show her all her memories she's had at Ciel's mansion, her daughter, and the encounters she's made since she's been here. Ebony smiles and whispers "family!" I smile too and get out her body then walk off._

_I'm not ready to go home yet, I need to pay a little visit to my father, Mad Hatter, or has he in normally called, Undertaker. The name of his shop, the name on my father's gravestone. Who knew I was the offspring of a mad man, and it took me this long cause of stupid shinigami powers not kicking in till now. Wow, I can't believe I'm not human...but then does that mean Avalon was shinigami and not human? Or did we have different father's?_

_I race over to Undertaker's shop and watch as he steps up for what I can only guess is a date with Ebony. I sneak in and as he watches himself in a mirror I sit on a random coffin, he sees me and whips around pulling out his death scythe to attack but I let my white glow encase my hand and swipe it through the air just like I did when I escaped the cage, a simple death scythe appears, the hilt is black while the blade is silver and blue. His eyes go wide when he sees it's me then they go even wider when he sees my death scythe. "Your a shinigami?" he questions with a grin as his eyes show through his bangs._

_I grin just like him and let my eyes glow green "well that's the general conclusion" I shrug as I make my death scythe disappear, I move forwards so his death scythe is at my neck. Undertaker looks at me quizzically "what are you doing child?~" he inquires. I grin and let the scythe draw blood from me neck, Undertaker pulls back and puts his death scythe away and turns to me. "why did you do that?~" he inquires, "I'm not afraid of you, I trust you one hundred percent". "Why would you do that?~" he chuckles._

_Well here goes nothing._

_"You know how Ebony is my mom?" I ask, Undertaker nods. "Well...your my dad" I say then I hold my breathe to see what he says back. Undertaker looks me over, my eyes still green, in fact I make them double irises, the inner one green and the outer one blue. Undertaker grins "really?~" he asks as he moves closer, he gets so close that are noses touch, of course he's bending down. I grin and kiss his nose "yes~" I say in an equally creepy voice. Undertaker picks me up and spins me around "I marry Ebony~" he chuckles, I giggle and hold on as we spin, he finally puts me down and asks "are you ticklish?~"._

_I freeze "nooooo" I drag out as I try to back away, "don't lie to your father~" Undertaker says as a grin stretches across his face, he pins me to the ground and sits on me as he tickles me all over. I try my best to cover my sides but he's faster and tickles me all over. When he finally stops I continue to laugh and hold my sides, Undertaker chuckles "I think I broke you~" he says as he gets up. "So why are you in this time?~" he inquires._

_I get serious and ask "know anyone by the name Adrienne?" Undertaker frowns and shows his eyes "the witch from the pond?" he asks, I nod. "Well she makes it so mom, or Ebony, gets sent back to our time right after giving birth to me, your only able to visit our time once a month" Undertaker frowns, just now realizing I never really knew him, "the spirit that sent her here in the beginning sent me and Avalon, my older sister, to this time to correct that, but that was after you and her funeral, a funeral I'm beginning to think was staged. I think Ebony came back to this time, but we were left behind" Undertaker nods "so you were sent here with your sister, but she died and you stand before me, my...daughter to prevent Adrienne from putting some sort of curse on Ebony that would separate us, are family?"_

_I nod and Undertaker frowns "don't tell Ebony, this is between you and me, if she knows then something different may happen" I nod, "I know what to do" I grin "the only way is to keep her where she is. Do you know where she is?" Undertaker chuckles "of course I do~ but all you need to do is make sure that no one touches Adrienne's __cinematic__ record, that's how they'll get her soul into Ebony's body. Do you know who does it?", "Of course, some guy or girl named Grell. Something about revenge"._

_Undertaker sighs and mumbles "that idiot", I giggle "don't worry, I'll check the book out", "how?", "I'm half shinigami, I'm pretty sure I can go there, besides if I go with you then it'll be even better, you can tell them I'm your daughter" I shrug. Undertaker thinks for a moment and grins "I like that, we'll start after I take your other to the association first, she's my love, you understand right?~" I nod and hug him "thanks dad, thanks for finally being here for me" I mumble into his chest before running out the door to my home, where my mom is worried sick about me, I can feel it._

_I run as fast as I can, both demon and shinigami powers put together to run straight into the mansion, up the staircase, and through Ebony, my mother's door. I run up to her, she's asleep in her bed so I rush to my room and change into a simple long white silk dress then I run back to Ebony's room and snuggle into bed with her._

_Ebony P.O.V_

_"Ebony, this is your new foster parent. His name is Daniel" the lady in charge of the orphanage tells me. I look into Daniel's eyes and I see lust, but I didn't know it was lust till later on. Daniel shakes my hand and says "I love your name Ebony. In fact I'll let you keep your last name from your real parents, OK?" I smile and nod._

_We get home and Daniel shows me my new room "here are your new cloths!" he says and I see how short the skirts and shorts are. I look at him confused but put on some shorts and a black tank top. later that night we take photos and I frown when he touches me, "what are you doing?" I ask when he lays own in bed with me. And you know the rest._

"No!" I yell ask I bolt up in bed, I look around and see Ophelia, Sebastian, and Ciel looking at me strange "are you OK?" Ciel asks and I put my hand on my head and say "yeah..just a bad dream!" I smile and Sebastian narrows his eyes and says "stop faking it!" I sigh and say "fine. I had a dream of the first day Daniel took me home. That's all I'm going to say through" Ciel nods and says "very well we won't force you but I must ask...do you love the Undertaker", Ophelia grins, "of course" I say instantly but Ciel says "more than a friend?" I blush and say "y-yes" in a small voice. Ciel smiles and says "good. Undertaker wanted me to tell you he loves you too and that if you loved him back that you'd meet him today at his shop".

_I bolt out of bed and run to my closet "what are you doing?" Ciel asks and I smirk and say "getting ready for my date!" Sebastian chuckles and hands me a white dress that ends at my knees and black tights, I run to the bathroom and change._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_I shrug and roll back over in Ebony's bed; I'm not ready to wake up yet. I hear Sebastian chuckle and the next thing I know I'm being picked up out of the bed and carried away "young master, are you capable of staying alone today?", "of course" Ceil says. "Then I'll be going out with Ophelia today, stay out of trouble young master" Sebastian says before we walk away to my room. Sebastian sets me on my bed and walks over to my wardrobe and pulls out a red and black dress, he hands it to me along with black heels and tells me to change. I shrug and do as I'm told, when I walk out the bathroom with it on, he looks me over then smirks "next step is a haircut" he says. I gulp but sit as he cuts my hair, I end up with it just past my chin. He dyes it brown and after looking in the mirror my eyes turn red, demon red._

_I grin and turn to Sebastian, he smirks "it's quite becoming of you Lady Ophelia" I sigh and put a hand on my hip "how many times must I say this, call my Lya or just plain Ophelia. I'm your friend not your master" I giggle. Sebastian steps close to me, completely taking any bubble space I may have had and takes my breathe away when he says "no, your certainly not a master in my eyes, but your definitely closer than a friend". I blush and step back, Sebastian racks his eyes over me and smiles._

_"Master has given us the day off, shall we spend it wisely?" Sebastian inquires, I blush even more. "s-sure" I mumble. Sebastian smirks and grabs my hand, leading me out the mansion to have a work free day._

_We first stop at a pet shop, I grin and run in, despite the heels, and immediately pick up a full black kitten, Sebastian follows in and smirks "your a cat lover too?" he inquires I grin "of course, dogs just can't compare, cats seem much more elegant, dogs are for slobs" I shrug. Sebastian smirks and buys the cat._

_Ebony P.O.V_

I close my eyes and Undertaker smirks as I feel a gush of wind rush by "open your eyes now" Undertaker whispers while holding me. I open my eyes and gasp at the beautiful white building. there's no land surrounding the building just clouds and a long white stone walkway. Undertaker takes my hand and we walk into the building as soon as I enter the first thing I notice is that I'm the only female and what's worse is everyone else noticed too. I hold on tight to Undertaker's arm and he chuckles "don't worry I'm here. They know not to mess with me. I nod and let go of Undertaker's arm just in enough time so I'm not crushed by Grell Sutcliff. "Oh my sweet Undertaker. Your here! Let me kiss you, you handsome man~" Grell says while hugging Undertaker. I smirk at my poor helpless Undertaker but then Grell sees me and I smile threateningly at him and say "let him go, please" Grell looks me over and says "and why should I listen to you?" in a mocking voice "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Undertaker says to Grell and Grell says "why, she's just a human. Why'd you bring a weakling here?" That was the last straw, I never liked Grell in the anime and I definitely don't like him now!

I smile at them both and Undertaker steps back while Grell puts his hands on his hips. I look around the building and at how nice it looks and sigh "Undertaker, we will need to take the fight with the drag queen outside. I'd hate to ruin this lovely white building with the color red", "OK" is all Undertaker says and we all walk outside. "Will you need a weapon love?" Undertaker asks and me and Grell say "no! Yes!" at the same time. "I don't need a weapon for this drag queen my sweet" I say turning to Grell "he's mine! And who are you calling a drag queen! I'm a women!" Grell argues as he pulls out his chainsaw and gets in a fighting position. I sigh and just stand there as Grell charges at me. I look over at Undertaker to see he's sitting down bored "don't worry. This will be over quickly" I tell him and he smiles.

I doge Grell's chainsaw and grab his hair "weak, you can't even fight" I say as I sling him onto the ground, making a crater "Oops! Guess I used to much power. Better tone it down a bit", "you hurt my face! My beautiful face!" Grell says with blood running out his nose. I smile like Sebastian and Grell says "you remind me of someone I call Bassy~" I smirk and say "he's my brother!" as I punch him in the face, sending him flying into the steps the the front of the building. A man walks out and steps on Grell like he's not even there and addresses me "miss, where did you come from! I will need to know your name to send you back!" I sigh and walk over to Undertaker "I'm with him. Don't introduce yourself, William T. Spears, I don't want your card" I say turning around to see a shocked William pulling out a card. I look at him with a dull face and he puts the card away and asks the Undertaker "did you tell her about us?"

Undertaker shakes his head and says "she's from the future of a different dimension" I nod and hold out my hand "Hello William I'm Ebony Lachrimae, nice to meet you" he shakes my hand and asks "black tears?" I nod and he says "why do you smell of demon?" I smirk and say "my brother is Sebastian", "brother?" he asks and I nod "he became my brother when I entered this world. I was adopted my him" William nods and says "I must be going here is a pass, wear it every time you come here and it won't matter if your will or without the Undertaker you will be welcomes here" I nod and put a necklace with a silver skull around my neck.

William grabs Grell by the hair and drags him inside. I link arms with Undertaker and we enter the building again. "We are going to the hall of records" I smile as we walk to a room full of brown books. I smile and pick up a random book, it's Mey-Rin's book. I smirk and open it to see that she just dropped some dishes. "Are there books for demons?" I ask and Undertaker pulls out a black key that has a red skull on it. I smile and he puts a finger to his lips and shows me his eyes as he says "I never showed you this" I nod and he unlocks a black door.

We walk in and I see millions of black books, I gasp when I see Sebastian's book. I open it and read every page. I look up at Undertaker and say "that's a lot of souls he's eaten, and one I feel bad he ate, who'd make a deal with a gay man?" I ask and Undertaker shrugs. I put Sebastian's book away and we leave the room. Undertaker locks it back and makes his key disappear "that was so cool! You have a room for Angels to don't you?" I ask and Undertaker nods with a finger over his lips I cover my mouth and whisper "nice! But I don't want to see it, I love the dark not the light~" Undertaker smiles at me warmly and kisses me on the lips.

_"How dare you kiss my man!~" I hear someone yell and I groan saying "Grell you're a man, this is my man! Undertaker is my lover, piss off" Grell growls at me and I narrow my eyes. Grell looks down at himself and sees that he's a dog I smile and say "now you're a bitc-" but my words are cut off as Undertaker kisses me again and says "nice work, will he be OK?" I smirk and say "it only lasts about an hour. Let's tell William so he can fix Grell!" Undertaker giggles like a maniac and he walk off with Grell on a leash. When we reach Will he looks at Grell then says "we will get him fixed, not turning him back though, just fixed so he can't hump anyone in the state" I nod and look down at a whimpering Grell. Before we head back to the Earth-plane._

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_I sigh as I lay my head on Sebastian's shoulder, know he's technically like an Uncle to me but I can't help it. I love him, it's weird. Sebastian looks over at me, lust filled eyes and that's when Tom, my new cat, decides to meow. Sebastian smirks and says "we should head back to the mansion, Tom will stay with you, he's your gift from me" I grin and kiss his cheek before holding tight to Tom and saying "first one home gets to sleep in the others bed~" Sebastian smirks and takes off, I giggle and take off after him, running as fast as I can, I will not have him sleep in my bed, but I don't mind being with him in his bed._

_When I get home I find Sebastian already there with Ceil right by his side "h-hi" I say as I hold Tom close to me, amazed he survived the ride. Ceil narrows his eyes "is that a cat?" he inquires. "it depends on if I can keep it", Ceil looks at the cat then at me "fine, keep it", "then yes it's a cat" I grin as I walk up to Sebastian and hand Tom to him._

_Ebony P.O.V_

Undertaker opens a portal to his shop and we step through. I close my eyes as I feel a gush of wind and then it ends "where here!~" Undertaker says and I open my eyes and hug him "night Undertaker, it was an amazing day!" I say and Undertaker hugs me back saying "I love you~", "I love you too~" I say as we break apart. I wave goodbye to him and put my sash he gave me on.

As I walk home I look down at my arm and uncover my ribbon "protection. He really loves me!~" I say happily. I look up at the sky and see it's going to rain. I sigh and use my powers to make a bag, I stuff my sash in the bag so it doesn't get wet since it was a gift from my beloved Undertaker, I also take my hair out the pony tails and I put the ribbons in the bag as well, I ruffle my hair so it's neat and make the bag magically shrink, I smile at my handy work as I put my mini bag in a side pocket on my dress.

I sit on the ground next to a tree as heavy rain falls, I don't know why but I don't feel like going anywhere. I only want to stay under the rain and let it calm my beating heart. "What's wrong with me? I was so happy today and now...I just want to stay still!" I ask myself out loud. "You didn't even realize I shot you with a dart? How sad, I thought you were stronger that that" I hear a familiar voice say and I try to stand and run but end up falling back on the tree.

"Are you trying to get away? How futile, my sweet Ebony~" the voice says and I slide down the tree as Claude comes into view "Sebastian! Undertaker! Ophelia Help me!" I yell and Claude smirks "no one can hear you my dear, we are all alone. And that little ribbon you love so much won't get in the way this time, nor will your little girl" Claude says holding my blue ribbon in his hand. My heart starts to beat super-fast as he picks me up and takes me away.

Sebastian P.O.V

_Where is she!_I ask myself as I pace around the floor "um...Sebastian, you're wearing the floor out" my master says and I stop pacing and look at the clock, it's just past eleven o'clock. I sigh and say "you should get to bed, come young master" my master walks to his room and I dress him for bed. I look at the clock again and it's just past midnight, I sigh and assume Undertaker has let her sleep at his house, so I walk up stairs and head to Ophelia's room, where she is already asleep. I smirk and climb into bed with her; she moves in her sleep and ends up using me as a pillow.

~next day~

_I wake up at my normal time before the sun comes up and try not to wake Ophelia in the process. Once I'm safely out her room I start my chores, I wake my young master and get him food and dress him, after that I clean up after the other servants and look at the clock "it's almost noon and Ebony still isn't home?" I ask then I sense the presence of a Reaper and I rush to the door and pull it open, "hello~" Undertaker says and I look around, not seeing Ebony I look at Undertaker and ask "what do you want?" in a curious voice. Undertaker looks at my puzzled and says "I'm here to pick Ebony up of course, didn't she tell you when she came home yesterday?" I look at him shocked "she wasn't with you?" I ask and Undertaker shows me his eyes as he says "Dammit! I knew she should have stayed the night"._

_Ebony P.O.V_

I open my eyes, still able to feel the tears on my face from what happened last night, I slowly sit up as I feel bruises all over my body, _he could have been gentler with me, I'm still a little human _I tell myself. I feel an arm wrap around my naked body and I flinch "m-morning C-Claude" I say and he licks my cheek and says "what a wonderful night~". I feel new tears start to form but then I push them back and tell myself to be strong.

_Claude takes me bridle style to a basement in his highness's mansion and chains me to the wall and hands me food "I'll be back at night to get you, for another round, bye my sweet Ebony~" he says and leaves. I eat my food and curl up in a ball on the floor with no cloths on, cold and scared!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian P.O.V

Undertaker and I both look at each other furiously and hiss "Claude!" at the same time. We run as fast as lighting and knock down the front door "CLAUDE!" I yell and Undertaker pulls out his reaper scythe, Claude comes out with a confused look on his face. "What are you two doing here?" he asks and I glare "don't play jokes we know you have Ebony!" Claude chuckles and says "I don't have her, if I did I'd be in bed not talking to you two" _he's got a point there_. I sigh and say "she's not here, let's go Undertaker" we leave and go through my masters enemy lists to find who took Ebony.

Claude P.O.V

"Did they buy it?" my highness asks as I walk into his room, I nod and he smirks "what idiots! Just remember I get her tonight, we will switch off, understand?" I frown wanting Ebony to be all mine but I nod and leave knowing it's better than not having her at all.

~Later that night~

I walk down to the basement and pick Ebony up "my highness gets you tonight, don't worry I'll see you again tomorrow my love~" I say as I carry her to Alois.

Normal P.O.V

Claude cleans me and dresses me in a very loose red kimono and says "don't have too much fun" as he shoves me in Alois's room. I blush and shake as fear sweeps over me. I sit on his bed and Alois walks in, he puts his hand on my cheek and says "hello Ebony~".

The sun rises and Alois wakes up, I wasn't able to sleep all night and I couldn't get away. Alois kissed my shoulder as Claude picked me up and took me back to the basement. When Claude left I looked myself over and didn't find any new bruises._Guess Claude's the only one who can hurt me._I say as I pull my legs to my chest "brother, daughter, love...where are you?" I ask as I try and think of a way out. "My ribbon! Claude has it!" I think of a plan to get my ribbon back so I can get free.

Sebastian P.O.V

We stay up all night (Undertaker and I) trying to think of who has Ebony in there disgusting fingers, _Does she know anyone else?_We keep listing names and crossing them out if she's never seen them before and that's when Ciel walks in and says "do we really believe Claude doesn't have her and just lied to you?" I stop and so does Undertaker "that bastard!" I growl and we make a plan to get her back.

Ebony P.O.V

Claude comes in and washes me. He picks me up and carries me to his room I look around for my ribbon and I see my blue ribbon on his night stand, _the only way to get it, is to sleep with him tonight_I tell myself and Claude sets me on his bed and has his way with me.

When Claude falls asleep I wait a bit then reach over slowly and grab my ribbon, I roll over and clutch the ribbon in my fist so Claude can't see it. I feel Claude move and I stiffen "morning~" he says happily and I say "happy, no more cobwebs?" Claude rolls me over and sits on top of me and hisses "Sebastian wasn't telling the truth! I've never had cobwebs down there!" I sigh and say "it was only a joke, I'm your prisoner at least let me tell a joke to make me happy" I say in a sad voice. Claude lifts my chin so I face him as he says "I make you happy, every other night", "no Claude, you make yourself happy, no one wants that dirty thing in them by choice!" I say and he smacks me across the face making me bleed, I sigh at the minor pain as Claude takes me back to the basement. When Claude is gone I put the ribbon around my wrist and wait "if they don't save me today I'll leave tonight, while I'm with Alois" I whisper to myself as I eat my food.

Sebastian P.O.V

Undertaker and I don't sleep all night, when the sun comes up we sneak out the house and dash for Alois's house to spy. I see Claude's room and I'm furious when I see Ebony in his bed. we watch as a weak Ebony reaches over Claude and grabs a blue ribbon? "a ribbon?" I ask and Undertaker smiles and says "that's my girl!" we see Claude wake up and Ebony starts talking, she cracks a smile and Claude gets angry and sits on top of her. I see him strike Ebony and I hold Undertaker back. Claude takes Ebony out the room and we watch from several different windows till he goes to the basement.

"We must report back" I say and Undertaker nods. After telling my master everything he says "you are both to get Ebony back quickly and break some limbs on the one who caused her pain, that's an order" I bow and say "yes my lord".

Claude P.O.V

I wake my highness and dress him, after that I make him breakfast and tend to the garden then stand next to him as he does his work. I hear a loud crash and rush to it "hello" I smirk as I see Sebastian Michaelis and a reaper in front of a shattered window. "If your here for Ebony forget it!" I hiss and we start to attack each other. I doge the reapers scythe and just barley miss Sebastian's kick. Just as I miss Sebastian's kick the reaper cuts off one of my arms and moves his bangs and I see a murderous gaze that could kill. I smirk at them as the reaper cuts my chest open.

Ebony P.O.V

I face the wall I'm chained to and curl up in a ball, _how sad that my life went from happy to sad then happy again and now I'm once again sad_I think to myself and smirk at the irony. I feel my arms and legs to find more bruises and sigh at the cut on my face from when Claude slapped me. "My hair isn't long enough to act as a blanket or clothing" I say to myself as I grip my short black hair. I lay on the ground and fall asleep, dreaming of home.

I wake to a hand on my shoulder, I jump a little and shack unable to tell anymore who's hand it is, I slowly drift back into sleep as I mumble "Claude let me go!"

Undertaker P.O.V

After hurting Claude enough so he'll live but just barely we rush to the basement and I see someone chained to the wall, I carefully walk over and see Ebony with cuts and bruises all over her, I see the ribbon on her wrist and know she was planning on escaping "that's my strong little girl~" I say touching her shoulder to wake her. I see her weakly wake up and she jumps a little and shakes _she's terrified! I_ tell myself and she mumbles "Claude let me go" before she passes out again. I frown at what they've done to Ebony as I put her in her clothes that I got from Claude's room. After she's dressed I see she has something in her pocket, I pull out a very small bag and as soon as I open it, it grows to a normal size and I pull out the sash I gave her and two black ribbon's that were in her hair, _she stopped to play in the rain and that's when he took her_I tell myself as I put the sash around her and the bag disappears.

I carry Ebony up stairs and find Sebastian "Ebony!" he yells and runs over to us, "she's very weak. We need to let her rest or she'll get sick, also we should treat her wounds" I say and Sebastian nods taking Ebony in his arms, I see sadness in his eyes and I sigh saying "it's not your fault, I shouldn't of let her leave on her own, blame me", "no let's not blame anyone but Claude, he's the dirty spider that made my precious butterfly filthy" Sebastian says and I nod.

Ebony P.O.V

_I feel warm, like everything around me is safe. Am I dead? Are they burning me? Why am I no longer cold? _I ask myself. I stair up into the darkness as a hear a voice in the distance, like an echo. "Ebony wake up, are you OK?" I hear a familiar voice say. I try to move my body but it feels like led, I pear up into the darkness as I see to splits in the darkness. Light pours in and I look around to see Sebastian next to me. I let a tear escape "brother" I whisper and he smiles "your finally awake, it's been three days".

_I slowly sit up and Sebastian hugs me "ouch!" I say and he lets go "sorry, I forgot about your wounds" I look at my arms and legs and frown. There were horrible purple and blue bruises all over me. I chuckle and say "that filthy man had so many cobwebs he hurt me" Sebastian chuckles and says "he hasn't been laid in many decades" I sling my legs over the bed and try to stand but fail and fall on the floor. Sebastian picks me up and puts me on the bed "well I haven't walked in five days, I'm not surprised", "what do you mean five days, you were out for three days?" Sebastian says and I nod "yep, but when I was first kidnapped he slept with me that very night and bruised me up pretty bad so he carried me to the basement and then at night he carried me to Alois's room, where I was raped by him too. They took turns every night, but since you picked me up Claude only got me twice and Alois got me once. It's funny Alois didn't hurt me at all, Claude gave me all the pain" Sebastian nods and picks me up bridal style and carries me out my room and into the garden. I smile and pick up a purple rose (I know there aren't real but I thought it would be pretty). I smile as the color reminds me of being beautiful but strong and having a sad past. I hug Sebastian and ask to be taken back to my room so I can get dressed._

_Sebastian dresses me in a black and white dress. I look out the window and gasp "Sebastian! Do you see that!" I ask and he smiles "yes, that's natures natural course" I frown as I watch an orange butterfly get cot in a spiders web, I will the butterfly to get free and just as the spider is about to get the orange butterfly. The butterfly breaks free, I smile and ask Sebastian to open the window, he does and the butterfly comes in and sits on my finger. I smile and say "we are both gingers and we will both survive!" the butterfly leaves and Sebastian says "I keep forgetting you're a red head sometimes" I giggle. But then I'm robbed of my breath as one of my powers goes into action, visions. and sit up as Sebastian picks me up again. "Where are we going?" I ask and he smiles and says "here's a hint, scary eyes" I smile knowing it's the Undertaker._

_As we fly through the air I get a sudden vision. I see Ophelia smiling at a woman with long thigh high blonde hair and red eyes. She grins at Ophelia then starts using water powers on her, Ophelia doesn't move, she stays still as she's beat and blood runs all over. She smiles warmly and whispers "I love you mom, tell dad I love him. I might not come back"._

_Sebastian drops me off at Undertaker's shop and says "be safe, and don't leave this shop alone, bring Undertaker home for dinner, OK?", I nod and replay "yes brother". I kiss him on the cheek and he leaves, I smile at Undertaker's door and lean against it as I knock._

_"Hello? Undertaker it's me Ebony!" I call and the door opens. I fall forward, still unable to walk but Undertaker catches me and whispers "got ya~". I smile and ask "how are you?", "not bad, you?" he asks, I can hear the sadness in his voice and I sigh "it's my fault, don't blame yourself. I'm fine!" He looks at me and says "how can you say you're fine, you can't walk!" I giggle and he sighs putting me down on a coffin "here drink this it will speed up your recovery, and since you have powers you should heal within a day" Undertaker says as he hands me a cup full of a glowing purple liquid. I drink it while Undertaker cleans off a black and red couch. Ophelia, where are you? I wonder, my mother senses kicking in._

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_Sebastian and Undertaker run off to save Ebony, I sigh and turn to Ceil "don't mention my absence, if they don't realize I'm gone don't remind them, I'll be back in a few days, I have to do something. Don't ask what though, and don't let anyone come after me". Ceil looks at me for a moment then nods, I grin and make a portal to the grim reaper dispatch association._

_Once I'm there I focus my eyes so my double irises are blue and green I run into a room which happens to be a room full of suits, I'm so lucky. I put on a white button up shirt and then a black suit jacket and white gloves. I look at the pants and crinkle my nose "no way am I wearing men pants" I huff as I grab a simple black skirt. I smirk as I put my hair into a bun then put on some black heels and fake glasses. I summon my death scythe and walk out, the first thing I see is a red monstrosity._

_I smirk, from what Sebastian has told me, this...thing, is Grell Sutcliff, that and I saw him in the vision as the one responsible for all this. I waltz up to him and grin, showing off my sharp pointy teeth "hello" I say. Grell turns to me and looks me up and down "have I met you before?" he inquires "no, but I believe you met my...twin, Ebony" I lie. Grell narrows his eyes and says "Twin? I have a bone to pick with that man stealer; in fact I'm going to put a jealous demon in her body!" Grell huffs as he stops away, I gulp, here goes nothing, I think as I follow him. I run up and link arms with Grell as I try my best to channel one thing I never liked and never will. Blonde cheerleader._

_"Grell! What a wonderful idea!" I say in a cheerful voice, Grell quirks a red brow at me "really?" he asks, I nod "of course, she is after all, the older twin, always n her shadow; let's give her something she'll never forget. But Grell how will you do it?" Grell grins "I'll use the pink bookmark of course, I'll insert the water demon into Ebony's body with it~" I grin, what a fool, "oh Grell, you're as much smart as you are beautiful, will you let me watch?" Grell blushes, "well why not, us girls must stick together now~" he says. I grin and cling to his arm as we skip through the white halls to the cinematic records room then to the door that has the demon cinematic records in it, after that I look for the book that says Adrienne on it._

_I pick it up and turn to Grell, he grins "that's the one~" he sings. I chuckle then glare at him as my eyes channel my father and turn a glowing green. "You are sadly mistaken, you will not harm Ebony, she is my mother, you destroy my future by doing this to her. I'll teach you a lesson, and if you ever try to attempt this again, I'll kill you or reteach you. After all my father is Undertaker, he knows how to kill a shinigami~" Grell looks me up and down then blinks and falls back as he points at me "your that bitch's daughter!" he shrieks, I waltz up to him and grin as I grab him by the throat and we walk outside the dispatch._

_After are, lesson, Grell is hanging in midair with black hair and swollen brown eyes. I grin as I look at his outfit, plain black just like everyone else and his hair is cut short, and let's just say being fixed isn't his main concern right now. "So what have we learned Grell? ~" I ask as I lower him onto the ground, rather hard. "L-leave...Ebony...a-alone?" he questions through a bloody mouth and broken and or missing teeth. "Very good~" I coo as I stroke his hair. I take Adrienne's cinematic record and make a portal as I leave._

_I don't go home, no. I don't even go to Undertaker's house, I go straight to a lake and place the bookmark in the page __'I appear in front of Ophelia Undertaker'__ I write. I then move the bookmark and wait, not a second later does something shoot out the water and stand before me, very angry. Drenched blonde hair and crimson red eyes "how the hell!" she yells. I smirk "I summoned you here; you see my mother is Ebony, a girl who now holds Undertaker's heart. I want you to punish me instead of her, I am after all their offspring" Adrienne looks me up and down then smirks "I haven't seen my lover in years, this should be fun~" she purrs._

_Her hair whips around her as she raises her arms over her head and water shoots past her and hits me repeatedly. I don't do a thing, I take the blows head on and whisper "I love you mom, tell dad I love him. I might not come back", I let a single tear drop fall but then I look straight into Adrienne's eyes and grin. I summon my death scythe and point it towards her "wanna fight with the big kids? ~" she purrs as she covers her arms in water. I laugh like a maniac and glare at her "you first grandma" I snarl. She charges and I doge a water whip then turn into a tiger and claw at her face. Her eyes widen and I laugh some more. "Did I mention that my mother turns into a demon later in life? My bad" I giggle as I turn human._

_I sigh and decide to turn into my true form, with all my powers in one. Tiger ears pop out my head and a tiger tail, I get long black claws and my eyes have double irises, one green, one blue, and they glow. My teeth are sharp and my hair is auburn with some gray tent, it's as long as my father's hair. I hold my death scythe in my hand and grin down at my outfit. A black skirt that ends at my knees and a gray tank top. I have on black thick leather boots and red stockings. "Impressive" Adrienne smirks "but can you fight?" she inquires as she charges._

_I duck and trip her with my scythe then whip around and slash through the air as she jumps up high to avoid the blade. She attacks with her water but I just spin my scythe around and redirect the water, it shoots in every direction like bullets. "Not bad" he grins as she runs up and pulls out a sword, I fight using my scythe and her a sword, I get cut here and there as well as she does, though she heals "aw~ looks like the little girl doesn't know about this sword~" she smirks. "This sword can kill demons~" she sings. I nod and rush forward as I attack but she dodges and runs behind me. I'm not quick enough and she stabs me in the side before jumping away._

_Drop down and hold my side, "I win~" she sings. I spit out blood and crack my neck before standing and shaking off the blood on my hand like it's nothing. I run forward, scythe held high and slash down. Her chest gets a long angry scar down it and I grab her sword then turn and decapitate her. "Now I don't have to worry about a thing~" I sigh as I drop the sword and walk off. I drop to the ground and banish my scythe along with the form I'm in, I dress in a simple gray spaghetti strapped dress and no shoes or socks. My hair goes full red and I stand using what's left of my energy to get home._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sebastian P.O.V_

_I check my pocket watch, then turn to my master and ask "where is Ophelia?" my master looks away and says "she told me not to say anything and to wait till you'd realize she was missing, it's been three days, you where to busy with Ebony that you didn't notice. She made a portal to the Shinigami realm, that's the last I've seen of her". I sigh and sense Ebony at the door. I rush over and open it just as she's about to knock "Where's Ophelia?" she demands as she rushes past "Shinigami realm" I sigh._

_Just then I get the scent of blood, I look at Ebony and I can tell she can smell it to. "Ophelia" we say at the same time. I run outside to see Ophelia limping up the road, she spots me and grins "hey!" she says but then she falls to her knees. I run over and pick her put and run back into the house and up to her room. Once I set her on the bed I turn to see Ebony and Undertaker, they hold each other's hands and look down at Ophelia "what happened to you?" Ebony breathes. "Adrienne" she chuckles. Undertaker grows dark and grips Ebony's shoulder._

_"What is it?" I ask, "An old enemy" he grits his teeth. I nod and tend to the major wound on her side. "Will she live?" Ebony inquires, worry taking over her common since. "Yes, she's been stabbed with a demon sword, but she'll be fine since she isn't full demon, it will take a bit for her to heal though. "no it won't!" Ebony says as she runs up to Ophelia and places her hands on Ophelia's forehead and stomach, Ebony's eyes turn blue as Ophelia glows and heals. "Interesting~" Undertaker says as Ophelia opens her eyes and sits up._

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_I look around and grin "hey guys, you look like someone just died" Ebony laughs drily and Undertaker grins "well I work with dead people every day, it would not be new~", "wow, thanks dad" I smirk as I shake my head. Sebastian sighs in relief and hugs me "what happened with this Adrienne?", "yeah, about that. I found out why I was sent back in time, it was so we wouldn't be separated in the future, Adrienne separates us by cursing Ebony, so I fixed it. I killed Adrienne, getting hurt in the process but still. In the future are family will stay together and that's all that matters" I sigh as I lay back. Sebastian nods and I kiss his cheek "Sorry, but I must go back to my time. I know how and...Well we can't fall in love, it's just too weird, your my uncle. But if in the future you woo my heart again, than yes it could work out" I say._

_Sebastian smirks and strokes my cheek before kissing me deeply. I turn to Ebony and Undertaker and smile warmly at them "say ya in the future Mom, Dad. Don't forget me, and stay safe, you only have each other after all" they nod and hug me. I stand off the bed and grin as I start to fade "cool I'm like a ghost" I laugh, and that's the last thing I or anyone, remembers of me. My smiling face and my laugh._

_~Time skip Ophelia's Time~_

_It's my eighteenth birthday and Grandpa Ceil says something amazing is going to happen. I run past Ceil, my grandpa, and then to my bathroom as I take a quick bath. I scrub my red hair and my pale face, and then I turn into a tiger and clean my fur. I dry off and dress in a gray dress and black flats with red leggings._

_Once I'm all clean and neat I run out my room and down the hall then I grab the railing and sling myself off the balcony "would you be less energetic in the morning, I'm tired of cleaning the railing from finger prints" Uncle Sebastian calls from the top of the balcony (I can't help this next part XD). I bend down on one knee and raise my arms "oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I say and Uncle Sebastian smirks saying "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?", "Tis but thy name that is my enemy Thou art thyself, though not a Montague" he smirks. I giggle "your mother said the same thing to me years ago" he sighs as he descends the stairs._

_I shrug and hug him, he hugs me back but prolongs the hug just like he always does, I love him. He's my favorite uncle. Uncle Jacob it OK and so it Uncle William but sit, there is some sort of connection with me and Sebastian, I don't know what it is but every time I ask him or anyone why I'm so attracted to him, more than anyone else. They all say the same thing 'wait till your eighteen' and finally I am!_

_I let go of Uncle Sebastian and run out the house super-fast, we live with Sir Jacob and his butler Thomas in Japan. "Where do you think you're going Lya?" Mother inquires "busted~" father says right beside her. I giggle and say "I just wanted to run through the park", "not on your birthday, Grandpa Ceil is planning a huge party and not to mention that William, Grell, and Ronald are coming. After the whole Demon, Shinigami court and hut thank god they let us have a family. Geez you would never have been born if Undertaker wasn't the strongest of the Shinigami" mom says as she kisses my dad, I stick my tongue out and the next thing I know I'm sitting in my dad's lap inside._

_"No fair! Your too fast" I huff, Dad chuckles and pokes my nose "and your to childish~", "not childish enough for you guys to tell me whatever it is your keeping from me~" I say in a sweet voice as I part his hair so I can see his eyes. Dad sighs, him, Ceil and mom are the ones that won't tell me, Sebastian wants to tell me, I can see it in his eyes. Avalon was going to show me what they were hiding from me. She was my older sister, till she grew ill and died a year ago. I remember how they all cried and Sebastian held me to him, in my soul it felt like he held me before when I was grieving, but not in this time. Like a different time, I sigh and spring off my dad's lap and run up to the Library. I climb a latter and pick my favorite book 'Alice in Wonderland'._

_Sebastian P.O.V_

_"Ebony do you know where Ophelia is?" I question, Ebony sighs "where do you think, she's just like you. Give her a cat and a book and she's good to go, don't worry we'll tell her that she went back in time later tonight. In fact I'm using one of the only powers I have left to do it, I'll just show her by using telekinesis" I nod and walk off to the Library. I peek my head inside and smirk when I see her on the couch asleep with a book in her lap. I walk up to her and move her hair out her face; she'd look like an angel if they were not foul creatures of light, no. My Ophelia glows magnificently in the darkness and can make a good soul black. It is the way of a demon though she doesn't use her powers for bad because Shinigami's are to be neutral._

_I sigh and pick Ophelia up then put her on my lap, I stroke her hair and smirk as she cuddles up into my chest "Tom?" she mumbles. I widen my eyes and look down at her, Tom was the name of the cat I bought for her on our first date...in the past...before she was born. "Lady Ophelia?" I inquire in a low voice, she shivers and smiles in her sleep then she frowns and whispers another name "C-Claude!" she jumps up out my lap and turns into her true form, half demon half shinigami. Tiger ears pop out her head and a tiger tail, she has long black claws and her eyes have double irises, one green, one blue, and they glow. Her teeth are sharp and her hair is auburn with some gray tent, it's as long as Undertaker's hair. she holds her death scythe in the air directly in front of her. She wears a black skirt that ends at her delicate knees and a gray tank top that covers her fully, her shoes are black thick leather boots and she wears red stockings._

_I stand from the couch and walk behind her, I hug her and she rasps out "I saw...he was...he looked like..." she tries to calm down so she can say it but I pick her up, she drops the scythe and it disappears "what was that thing?" is asks once she's calm "a scythe. Your scythe, Undertaker has one too. It's a death Scythe", "f-for shinigami's. But they don't have forms, what was that, what and I wearing?", "you're a perfect combination of Demon and Shinigami" I tell her. Ophelia nods and puts her arms around my neck "I saw...a spider...but then he turned into a snake and told me something...he said...he said he was my grandfather, he wanted me, wanted Mom, said Mom was his butterfly"._

_I narrow my eyes, it wasn't Claude...Daniel, but how did Ophelia know that name? Just before she woke, and she said Tom? I ask myself. Ophelia looks around and her outfit turns back to normal along with her hair but her eyes stay the same. She looks down and sees she's in my lap then she whole face turns bright red and she jumps up and grabs her book "I have to put this away" she mumbles as she climbs up the ladder and puts the book away. I smirk "Ophelia! Sebastian! Where are you guys!" Ebony yells._

_Ophelia P.O.V_

_I scurry down the ladder and turn to Uncle Sebastian "first one down wins!" I giggle as I run out the door, I get to my mother first with Sebastian a second behind me "I win!" I yell as I jump up and down. "Ah and what is your prize?" Sebastian inquires. I think for a moment and say "I get to sleep in your bed!" Mom's eyes widen and Sebastian smirks "De-Ja-Vu" he says, Mom nods and smiles at me "well are you ready?" she asks. I stand tall and nod with a poker face. Mom nods and grabs my hand pulling me out the hall and into Sir Jacobs study._

_I sit in a chair, everyone is here. Grandpa Ceil, Aunt Grell, Uncle William, Uncle Jacob, Thomas, Dad, Mom, and of course, Uncle Sebastian. They all stand before me, and smile warmly but then they turn to my Mom and Ceil nods to her. Mom sighs and walks up to me "Ophelia sweety, I'm going to use telekinesis on you. I'm going to show you my past, but it will be in your perspective", "but I wasn't there, you can't do that if I wasn't there" I say. Mom smiles and says "you where, and you'll see. I'm unlocking memories that belong to you, just...hold still" she sighs._

_I do as I'm told as Mom puts her hands up to my temples, her eyes turn an ominous blue. And her auburn hair whips around. At first I don't feel anything or see anything, but then instantly I feel a sharp pain in my head, like needles are being put in my head, needles that have aside on the tips and being hammered into my head. I scream and thrash around and I can feel blood coming out my ears and my vision turns black. I feel someone hold me down and coo soft words to me, I can tell it's Sebastian so I hold on to his hand super tight as the images dance around my head._

_I can see myself being whipped by a man I've never seen, my sister is with me, then I see her burning corpse and Sebastian picks me up after I beat Grell in a fight. He takes me to the mansion where I meet Ceil and Mom. In a garden I meet a man named Claude and then at a party I see him again but with his master, Alois. My Dad is at the party, he smiles and dances with my Mom. I meet them all as time goes on, I kill a water demon named Adrienne for my mother then just barely make it back to the mansion, Sebastian, my love, fixes me up and I say my good byes because my work is done, I completed my mission, to stop my Mom and Dad from behind separated._

_I come back to reality and stop screaming as the pain dies down. My Mom sits in front of me, tears in her eyes from the pain she caused, but I smile. I turn to Sebastian and jump into his arms as I kiss him deeply. I don't care that he's my uncle or that Aunt Grell is about to kill me, I turn to him and say "don't you remember your lesson. Tisk tisk, must I reteach you?" I ask in my mischievous voice. Grell hides behind William and shakes his head "very good~" I purr as I turn back to Sebastian, I can see the, the want in his eyes. My Dad chuckles and says "someone loves their Uncle a little too much~", "no, he's not my uncle, he's my lover" I say as I kiss him deeply. Sebastian kisses me back and Ceil yells "Not till she's married!"_

_I sigh and turn to Mom she goes to speak but Dad puts his arms around her waist and chuckles as she whispers to her, she smiles and whispers back, he then moves his bangs and turns to me "well~ we didn't follow that rule but the circumstances where different then. You may choose to mind the young Earl or not, we don't care, and we're your parents~" I grin and laugh as Ceil's eyes glow pink with anger. Sebastian picks me up and sets me on his lap then kisses me and turns to his friend Sir Jacob "is the party ready?" Sir Jacob turns to Thomas and Thomas nods._

_I giggle and kiss Sebastian then jump up and extend my arm in front of me, my death scythe appears and Dad grins "I remember that~" he says as he pulls his out "you almost took my head off" I smirk. I make my scythe disappear and I grab Sebastian's hand as I haul him out the room to the ballroom for the party._

_The room is covered in blue gray and black decorations. I smile and run up to the cake it has my name on it and the icing is black and blue. I swipe my finger in it and taste it, so sweet! I run to the dance floor and dance with everyone...even Grell. There are many people I don't know, but I can sense that none of them are humans, just a mix of Demons and Shinigami. I spin around and talk to people here and there till I sense him; I follow the smell of cat and grin when I see him, Sebastian._

_I skip up to him and kiss his cheek then point to the door, Sebastian smirks "are you insinuating that we leave the party?" he whispers into my ear, I grin mischievously and bat my eyes "you said it not me~" I say as I sneak out the room with Sebastian. We use are speed and run up to my room, once I'm inside, Sebastian shuts the door and looks at me with lust filled eyes. He pulls me towards him and kisses me feverishly, I melt into him as he pushes me onto the bed, I gasp and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and explores around. I moan and he smirks against my lips, I blush then I nibble at his ear and he groans. (And you know where it goes from there .)_

_**This was short but I thought that if Undertaker got a gal that Sebastian should get one to. Thanks again to my dedicated readers who love this ongoing story that never seems to end for long; sorry for continuing it for so long, I just can't get it out my head. You guys make me want to wright, you're my inspiration, please comment on my story love you!**_


End file.
